1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical junction box and a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known is an electrical junction box having a parallelepipedal housing, and a sheet-metal bracket extending between two edge regions along a diagonal of the hosing. An example of such an electrical junction box is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-046483. The sheet metal bracket is fixed to one of the edge regions of the electrical junction box with a screw. The other edge region of the housing and the sheet metal bracket are together fastened to a vehicle body with a screw member. The electrical junction box is also attached to a vehicle body via a separate attaching portion provided to the sheet metal bracket. In the conventional electrical junction box, a boss is provided to the other edge region in a manner standing from the housing, and the sheet metal bracket is provided with a hole through which the boss is inserted. Before the electrical junction box is attached to the vehicle body, the sheet metal bracket and the housing are fixed with a screw in the one edge region, and are also temporarily fixed with the boss and the hole in the other edge region. The electrical junction box is then attached to the vehicle body, while the housing and the sheet metal bracket are fixed with the screw and temporarily fixed with the boss and the hole.
The conventional electrical junction box, however, has some room for improvement in the workability in assembly of the housing and the sheet metal bracket. For example, until the sheet metal bracket is fixed to the housing in the one edge region with a screw, the sheet metal bracket remains rotatable with respect to the housing about a fulcrum at the boss and the hole. Therefore, when the sheet metal bracket is assembled with the housing, the holes to receive the screw on the housing and the sheet metal bracket in the one edge region may be misaligned. Therefore, the worker needs to align the positions of the holes at the one edge region before fixing the sheet metal bracket to the housing with the screw.